Come to Bed
by lennylove89
Summary: Post-ep for Guitarist Amplification. Smutty one-shot :


A/N: So, this is my first BBT fanfic but I used to write a lot for Friends. I am for L/P all the way, and I think it's really disappointing the number of fics out there for them. They're adorable! So - I heard a song today ("Come to Bed" by Gretchen Wilson) and it inspired me. Sorry if they're OOC, but I didn't really try to keep them in character. It's just smut. Plain and simple. Post Guitar Amplification. Enjoy.

---

Penny had gone to the airport to get Justin by herself. She helped him up the stairs to the fourth floor, helped him into the apartment, and got him settled in Leonard's bedroom (ignoring glares from Dr. Whack-a-doodle) then she walked across the hall to her apartment where Leonard was waiting on the couch.

He turned off the TV (he hadn't really been watching it anyway) and looked up at her. She was standing with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised as if to say, _alright, you got what you wanted. Now what do you have to say for yourself_? Their eyes locked and it became a contest; who would fold the fastest? This was, after all, the longest amount of time they've spent alone together in days: since the fight first started.

He smiled slightly at her, put the remote on the coffee table and stood up. Penny, stubborn, beautiful mule that she was, did not back down. She stood taller, took a deep breath, "Are we gonna talk about this?"

He laughed softly. "You mean without fighting? No. Probably not." He stepped closer to her, leaned in, his lips maybe an inch from her ear. Despite the fact that she was still pissed as all hell at him, she couldn't help the shivers that went down her spine when she felt his breath tickle her ear. "If you _do_ want to invite the Black Eyed Peas for a sleepover, I. Don't. Care." She took a breath as if to say something and started to back away from him, but he grabbed her hip and held her in place. "_Just tell me first._"

She put a hand on his chest to push him away, her face incredulous as she started to argue, "I di-," and then he was kissing her, his tongue finding its way into her mouth and his hands on her hips roughly pushing her back into the door. She moaned; her hands bunching up the shirt on his chest as his fingers came up to comb through her hair. He ground his hips into hers and she tore her lips from his, gasping for air before leaning down to bite his neck.

Her hands ventured under his t-shirt and she raked her fingernails down his chest before landing on his belt buckle. She pulled her head back, resting her forehead against his, both of them out of breath. The same second she undid his belt buckle, he captured her lips with his again and she responded eagerly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she finished with the button and zipper on his pants, roughly pushing them off his hips with her hands. She reached into his boxers and caressed him, feeling him twitch and harden beneath her fingers as he groaned into her mouth, and she allowed herself a small smile of victory.

She was horny. They hadn't had sex in days, and while that might not have bothered her _this_ much ordinarily, all this fighting was creating some crazy sexual tension between them and she desperately needed a release. She was lost in thought and was brought crashing back down to earth when she felt his hand snake into her pants. She pushed her hips into his hand, throwing her head back with a yelp when she felt not one but two fingers enter her. This was getting crazy. She leaned her head down and bit his earlobe, "Take them off." His other hand came around and unbuttoned her jeans and she shimmied out of them, kicking them off to the side. She thought she heard something crash onto the ground with them, but Leonard had just cleanly just ripped her panties off so she couldn't be sure. She pushed his boxers down and wrapped both legs around his waist when he lifted her by the backs of her thighs, holding her up and using the door as leverage. Her lips found his again and they both groaned when he entered her. He pushed all the way in, and then slowly pulled almost all the way out, and she went cross-eyed.

This pace was not going to work. She bucked her hips into his and dug her heels into his back, clawing at his shoulders as he started slamming into her. She knew if anyone was out in the hall right now, they would hear their moans and her body getting rammed into the door, but she didn't care. She was getting close; she could feel her orgasm building and he thrust into her harder hitting that spot, once, twice… She bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming bloody murder as her orgasm ripped through her, her thighs shaking trying to keep the strength to stay wrapped around him. She leaned forward, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around him and held on when he turned around and walked them into her bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and started thrusting once again, and she realized that he was actually still hard inside her, that he hadn't come yet. He was going slower now, changing the tone from frantic to a bit more tender. He leaned down to kiss her, his hand trailing down her side to trace feather-light patterns past her hip and up her thigh. He leaned back and placed her legs so that her ankles were resting on his shoulders, his hands coming down to caress her stomach and knead her breasts. Her eyes fluttered close, tiny moans escaping her lips as she felt herself start getting close again.

Her breathing quickened, and one of Leonard's hands went down to touch her just _there _ and she came, reaching for that hand and sucking on the finger that touched her until his thrusts became erratic. He released her legs and leaned down to kiss her again, moaning into her mouth as he came. He released her lips and kissed the tip of her nose before rolling off of her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned to face him. Their legs tangled in the sheets, faces an inch apart, fingers drawing lazy circles on exposed skin, eyes locked. She smiled and kissed him softly, tucking her head under his chin.

The first fight. It's a milestone that generally comes with a boatload of lessons. Don't invite guys your boyfriend doesn't know to stay on your couch, especially not "definitely not gay" ones. Or, if you want to invite the guy, _tell_ your boyfriend first.

And perhaps most importantly, as she listens to Leonard's heartbeat in his chest and thinks with a smile to the piles of discarded clothing in her bedroom and living room, how she'll never look at that front door the same way again; make up sex is _always_ worth fighting for.


End file.
